Prefect Potter's Adventures
by mbradford395
Summary: Harry Potter wondered how he always got into these sort of situations, but he wasn't complaining this time! Rated M, for lemons. Do not read unless above 18. You have been warned. HarryxMulti. Dom!Harry.


**Harry has no idea how he ends up in these kinds of situations, but he definitely wasn't complaining this time. **

**Pure Smut with a little plot! **

**Rated MA, don't read unless you're 18 or above.**

**HarryxMulti! **

**Chapter 1: Badgers like Parseltongue? Who knew! **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Mr. Potter." Harry Potter looked up at the mention of his name and found himself looking into the eyes of his Head of the House, Minerva McGonagall. The stern-faced witch was looking at him with a blank expression, but her eyes held happiness.

"Er, yes, Professor?" Harry asked politely.

"I have something for you, Mr. Potter." She held up her fist, which was upside down. Harry looked at the closed fist.

"Oh," Harry said, holding his palm up to receive whatever she was holding. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't a shiny badge with the word 'P'. Harry blinked dumbly at the thing before looking back at his Professor.

"It's Ron's, I believe, ma'am." He said, a bit confused as to why she was giving this to him. She actually smirked.

"Taking into consideration the various other Prefect's unhappiness with Mr. Weasley's abuse of the power he had been given, I have removed his Prefect Position and I am giving it to you." Harry gave a silent 'oh', she continued, "Do not abuse the position, Mr. Potter. Good day." Harry inclined his head. She nodded and promptly left without a single glance.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Harry found himself tackled by a mass of bushy hair, and the feeling of two, firm, yet soft globes pushing into his chest. Harry stiffened and blushed brightly. Hermione pulled away.

"Harry?" She asked, confused and a bit concerned at the redness of his face, "Oh, Harry, are you alright? You look flushed!" Several boys snickered as if they knew why Harry looked like a tomato.

"Er, yeah. It's just cold." Hermione frowned, looking unconvinced, but gave him a bright smile.

"Well, congratulations! You definitely deserve the position!" Harry smiled, still a bit flushed at her close proximity.

"T-thanks."

They sat down at the Gryffindor Table, where Ron was missing, spending his time in the Hospital Wing after a Seventh Year 'Claw nearly castrated him for demanding her to let him feel her up. It was, in his own words, to make sure that she wasn't carrying anything... suspicious.

"Congratulations, mate!" Neville said, looking genuinely happy for him. Harry, getting over his blush, grinned at him. Unknown to him, several girls squealed and huddled closer, looking at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Thank you, Neville. But I don't understand why me, though." Harry replied. Hermione huffed.

"Oh, come on, Harry. You were the obvious choice!" She said, with a bright smile, then it faltered, "Uh, no offense, Neville." Neville shrugged and smiled.

"Meet me later, Harry. We'll schedule our patrols tonight." Harry nodded at Hermione's words.

While he wasn't really bothered that he didn't get the position at first, learning that his mum was Prefect, and both his mum and dad were Head Girl and Head Boy, made him feel a bit jealous of Ron, later on. He really didn't mind getting a bit more control of his life, something that he seems to be lacking severely. Prefect position was something that gave him a position of power. Plus, he was finally doing something his mum had also done. So far, all he had done was emulate his dad. Don't get him wrong, from all accounts, his dad was awesome, but he wanted to be the son of Lily Evans, not just the son of James Potter.

Oh, he was looking forward to the patrol tonight.

Harry suppressed a yawn, as he watched his partner for today, Padma Patil, one of the Ravenclaw Prefects, berate two Firsties who looked like they were nearly in tears. Harry rolled his shoulders, hearing the satisfying 'pop'.

His first day of patrolling the halls as Prefect was pretty fun. He got to take his frustrations out at 'Prefect' Malfoy and Parkinson for 'not acting their position' and threatened to take the complaint directly to the Deputy. Malfoy tried to complain that _he_ was abusing his authority, and Professor Snape got involved. However, under exceedingly positive votes in his favor, Malfoy was just left red in the face and Snape angry.

As for the actual patrolling itself, Harry had caught a Sixth Year 'Puff and 'Claw couple in a broom cupboard. He would forever be traumatized by the image that had been lodged into his head. While he wasn't complaining that he got to see a girl naked, and the girl was blushing when he subtly checked her out, to his mortification, he wasn't as subtle as he thought he was.

Well, he was performing his duty well and got to take his frustrations out at other people who deserve a bit of his ire. Well, for the most part anyway.

"...Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now, go to your dorms and I better not find you roaming about at night again, understood?" Padma demanded, glaring down at them. The two little kids nodded rapidly and practically ran out their line of sight.

Padma sighed, "Why in the name of Ganesh would two First Years be so rebellious? You would think that such things start when they're teenagers." She said huffily. Harry grinned and patted her shoulder.

"Well, Gryffindors have always been a rowdy bunch. You should see our common room, it's like my Potions Cauldron, full of crap everywhere and you don't know where that certain _smell_ is from." Harry said. Padma giggled.

"You should've been in Ravenclaw, Harry. I've heard you're quite clever when the situation calls for it." She said, and Harry shrugged, embarrassed.

"The hat wanted me in Slytherin, said I'd be great." Harry paused, "Doesn't it bother you that you're away from your sister? Like, for most of the day?" He had been meaning to ask for a while. From what he knew, the Carrow Twins, the only other set of twins other than Weasley Twins and Patil Twins, share the same House. Only Padma and Parvati have a different house.

Padma shrugged, "Sometimes." She smiled at Harry, "We may look alike, but 'Vati and I are different. She's more into her looks than smarts. My family thinks that she's the pretty one." Her voice was nonchalant, but Harry heard a little hurt in her voice.

Harry shrugged, "No offense to them, but they are clearly blind. I think you're quite pretty." He blurted out and didn't think much about it after he said it. A bright red flush spread across Padma's face and she looked at Harry shocked.

"R-really?" She stuttered. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"You really think I'm pretty?" Harry stopped. He turned to look at her. She turned into a bright shade of crimson at the gentle and sincere look in his eyes.

"Duh, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Harry smiled. Padma swallowed nervously and beamed.

"Thank you, Harry!" She quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Harry sputtered.

"W-w-w-well, uh, don't worry a-about it." Trying to play it cool, he grunted, "Yeah, don't let anyone tell you o-otherwise." He cursed his voice for cracking at the end. Padma giggled again, and he knew his attempt at playing it cool, didn't work.

"You're so cute, Harry." Harry blushed.

"I like to think I'm rather devilish, but I'll take what I have." Smooth, smooth. Sirius will be proud when he hears about this. Padma gaped at him.

"W-wow," Harry smirked.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"You're more confident than last year, Harry! You looked so helpless at the Ball!" Hearing about the Ball, made him feel rather guilty for making Padma and her sister suffer for his and Ron's idiocy. Realizing he never apologized, he said,

"Yeah, about the ball," She paused and looked at him curiously, "I'm sorry for how Ron treated you. He was a prat and you didn't need to suffer because of him." Padma smiled softly.

"You don't have to apologize for him, Harry." She said and he shook his head.

"It's because of me that you had to go with him in the first place. I asked Parvati for someone who didn't have a date and she suggested to ask you. I'm sorry, Padma. Can you forgive me?" He gave her a pitiful look. Padma laughed.

"Of course! Though you have to ask my sister herself though." Harry gave her his most charming smile, which he had spent hours in front of the mirror trying to master. It was something his dad apparently had, and it worked on his mum _every time_. Sirius also used this smile, and he had spent several days over the Summer to 'educate' his favorite godson about girls.

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the female body.

It seemingly worked for him as well, as his smile seemed to bring out a new shade of crimson to her face.

"Well, we're here!" Harry said cheerfully, standing nearby Ravenclaw Common Room. Padma tried to smile, through her blush.

"B-Bye Harry," She stuttered, "See you tomorrow!" She squeaked before darting up the Common Room. Terry Boot, the other Ravenclaw Prefect stared at her retreating form. He turned to Harry who looked just as clueless.

"What just happened?" Terry asked and Harry shrugged.

"Women."

"Women." Terry agreed and waved at him.

Harry stretched his body as he walked the long way towards the Gryffindor Common Room to end his shift tonight. He pondered Padma's strange behavior for a moment. While he was proud of the fact that he was able to make the girl blush, he wasn't really sure why it worked. She wasn't really interested in him, was she? Sure, Tonks had said over the summer that he was more handsome than she was expecting him to be and he had received several disturbing leers from the female population this year, but he didn't really consider himself _that_ good-looking. Padma's reaction surprised him, maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

Hell, maybe he could ask her for Hogsmede next week!

A shuffling sound in the classroom he was passing by made him pause. He slowly turned to the source and walked slowly, taking his wand from out of his robes and holding it tightly. He opened the door to the classroom slightly and what he saw nearly made him choke on his own spit.

Inside the classroom was an auburn-haired girl, with tanned skin and bright blue eyes sitting on one of the desks in the abandoned classrooms. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he realized that the girl was in fact, quite naked!

He nearly made a run for it when the girl, Susan Bones, he realized, looked right at him.

She gave him a cheeky grin, "Why, Fancy meeting you here, Mister _Prefect~" _She said softly and sensually.

"H-Hi, Sue- Uh, I'm really sorry, I'll just, uh, go. Um, yeah." He tried to scramble and _not_ look at her naked goodness. She had a petite body, with soft curves. Not like that of other girls, he knew like Katie, whose muscle he could feel whenever she gives him a 'congrats' hug. He swallowed nervously when his eyes trailed from the smooth curve of her neck to her large breasts, which were a bit more than a handful. He knew from Seamus and Dean that Susan had one of the largest busts in their year, perhaps in the ones above.

His sharp green eyes trailed down from her breasts to her curvy hips and navel to her... holy shit.

Her maidenhood was glistening, and from what Sirius had explained, he knew why. There was a tuft of red hair over her mound, that was shaved in the form of a... lightning bolt?!

"Oh, you like it?" Susan giggled when she saw his eyes linger at the hair. Her face was red, and her eyes were drooped with arousal.

Harry shot his head up to look her right in the eye and she shivered. His eyes were intense.

He coughed, "M-M-Miss Bones, you are out of bounds! R-Return to your Common Room _immediately_!" Harry was impressed by his own self-control and mentally realized that he would sound more convincing if he wasn't drinking in the divine sight in front of him.

Susan gave a sexy smirk, "Oh come on, Harry... You know you would sound more convincing if you weren't... taking in this sight." As if to further entice him, the redhead began to fondle her large breasts, and Harry's eyesight was glued to that.

He felt blood rushing to the lower part of his body and nearly cursed for the thin fabric of the standard Hogwarts Uniform. His member was clearly on the alert, and his pants felt painfully tight. Susan's eyes suddenly flicked down and he saw her eyes widen.

"Holy fuck, Harry! You're a _big _boy aren't you!" She licked her luscious lips and Harry gulped.

"Miss Bones..." He started.

"Susan. Or Sue..." She said fluttering her lashes at him. Harry coughed.

"Okay, Sue. Don't do anything rash." A part of Harry, that sounded suspiciously like a man whose name rhymes with Ririus Plack, was screaming at him for not taking advantage of the situation. Especially since Susan didn't seem to be complaining about her current predicament.

She grinned impishly and suddenly darted forward. Harry nearly stumbled back, and his back hit the door. Susan's pink lips were mere inches from his own. Harry saw her lick her lips again, making them shine. Her blue eyes were wide and her breath was labored her chest heaving. He was tempted to look down at her tits, wondering how her heaving breathing would affect them. She smiled, her eyes hooded and her lips moving closer.

"You can touch them, Harry." She breathed against his lips. Harry felt her forehead pressing against his own as she pressed her large chest against his toned ones. He felt her moan when the rougher fabric of his Hogwarts cloak scratched her chest.

"You're all muscle aren't, big boy~," Susan said sensually.

"S-S-Sue, w-what are you-" He cut himself off when she pressed her index finger against his lips.

"Shush, Harry. Let Sue take care of you..." Without warning, she pressed her lips against his.

_What the flying fuck?! How the hell can anything feel _this _good?! _

How in the hell was _he _the one always getting himself into such situations?!

Susan suddenly licked his lower lip and he gasped. Taking advantage of it, she pushed her small pink tongue into his mouth. He muffled a moan against her lips and tried to say something which, for some reason, came out as Parseltongue. He felt his tongue rattling and suddenly Susan moaned _very _loudly.

He felt something splatter against his pants, and suddenly Susan pulled away and moved away slightly her tanned cheeks bright red. Harry looked down at her thighs and saw them glistening. Blinking in shock, he looked down at his own pants and saw a liquid on the leg that was, unknown to him was between her legs.

Harry looked up to see her breathing heavily, her chest heaving, which as he realized, made them bounce. Holy shit, she was as big as the models he had seen in Sirius' porn collection! Harry looked into her eyes, only to see them nearly glowing in... hunger?

"Harry..."

"Sue... did that just...?" Susan didn't give him the opportunity to speak, as she cut him off with a growl.

"Fuck. Me!" Harry only gaped.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent response. Susan suddenly darted forward and rubbed her chest against his own and pressed her lips against his own, her tongue thrusting into his mouth and licking his own.

He didn't protest but didn't give any response either. He had no experience in this sort of thing, and her tongue tracing his own _wasn't_ helping! A deep frustrated part of Harry Potter, something that has been suppressed so that he wouldn't kill anyone, was growling in lust. Suddenly Susan pulled away and glared up into his eyes. He was a good four inches taller than she was at five foot seven, to her five foot three.

"Harry, that was the best damn orgasm I've _ever _had in my life and it happened with you just rattling into my mouth. I need you, I want you, fuck me, fuck me hard! Make me your bitch! Fuck. ME. DAMMIT!"

Harry only stared at her shocked.

She growled, "What are you, a wimp? Hell, maybe you're just gay! Fag! Fag Potter! Harry, the fag Potter." Harry's nostrils flared and he glared at her.

"I am _not _gay." He growled. Susan nearly moaned at the tone and felt juices flowing down her thighs. Dammit, he better not leave her hanging here.

"Prove it." She said with a smirk. Harry growled again and felt something snap.

He roughly grabbed her thighs, making her squeal and turned them around, pushing her against the door instead. Susan took the opportunity to lock the door and felt the rough wooden door press and scrape at her back. Harry's, in frustration, waved his hand around and to his surprise, the _Silencing _Charm seemed to work.

He crashed his lips against hers, in a rough kiss that made her _gush_. Harry pushed his lower body into her core and she ground her mound against his clothed member against him. He groaned into the kiss and forcefully opened her mouth and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

_Oh, hell yes! _Susan screamed into her mind.

He pushed his member against her mound and she moaned into his mouth, sending pleasant sensations into his body. Thinking back into their previous kiss, he smirked. _$Like this?$_

Susan _screamed_ when his tongue rattled against her own. She orgasmed again, _harder_ this time. He was so much better than any toy she had ever used and he wasn't even doing anything more than French kissing her with his snake charming ability.

Harry pulled away, and there was a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. It broke apart and stuck to the corner of Susan's lips. She looked at him, pleadingly and it made him harder, if their previous interactions were taken into consideration, he wasn't sure it was possible!

He looked down at the mess he made and trailed his hand against her inner thigh. His cold fingers against her warm skin seemed to make her shiver. He gathered a little of the juices into his hand and looked at it in wonder. Looking back at her nearly comatose state, he smirked.

He pressed his index finger against her lips. She seemed to break out of her trance and stared at him with glazed eyes.

"Suck." She gave a small nod and took his finger into her mouth and sucked. Harry felt himself getting crazier and crazier with lust, as the girl seemed to use her tongue to lick his fingers. Opening her mouth, he saw his finger resting on her tongue as she pulled away. Harry frowned, and was about to say something when she used her tongue to lick his other fingers. She licked his fingers thoroughly and made them wet with saliva.

Finally, she stopped and looked at him with adoring eyes, "Please, Harry. Fuck me, I need you in me!" She begged. Harry didn't need any more convincing.

"Get on the desk and lay down." He ordered. Shivering at his authoritative tone, she walked over to the desk, making sure to sway her hips. She laid down on the desk, her large breasts pointing up. Spreading her legs she said,

"Come on, sir. You know you want _this_." She fondled herself with one hand on her breast and one poking at her wet sex. Harry growled.

"Oh, you bet I do." He took off his cloak and threw it onto the chair nearby. He took off the sweater and unbuttoned his shirt. Taking off the tank top he wore inside his shirt, he stretched and his abs sort of _popped_.

Susan's jaw dropped at his naked upper body. Holy shit, why hadn't she done this before?! Harry Potter was a goddamn _hunk_! Her eyes trailed down from his chest down to his abs and licked her lips. Yummy!

Harry began to take off his pants as Susan looked. He smirked and began to take them off slowly, enjoying her frustrated expression. She growled,

"Harry Potter, if you don't take those pants off and fuck me now, I'm going to use the _Cutting _Charm to take them off!" She screamed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I'll leave." He said with a smirk and enjoyed her fearful expression.

"What?!"

"Lay back down, Sue. Be a good girl or else I'll leave." She nodded so fast that her hair whipped about and quickly laid back down, but looked at him with frustrated eyes. Harry grinned and pulled his pants down.

Deciding that teasing her might not be a good idea, he pulled his boxers down and Susan's jaw dropped once again.

Harry Potter was fucking _hung_!

The monster between his legs that was mostly concealed by the Hogwarts pants or his usual baggy _pants, _concealed _this _monster?!

"Morgana's gushing cunt, you're fucking huge!" She said, her eyes very round. Harry smirked.

"Can't take it?"

"I want it, goddamn it!"

"Then I'll give it to you." Harry darted the distance between them and straddled her chest. She looked at him frustrated, "But you're going to have to wait for it." She made an impatient noise.

"What do I need to do?" She finally asked. Harry smirked and his eyes landed on her large tits.

"I think you know." He had no idea where his confidence was coming from, but he wasn't complaining.

Susan's large eyes suddenly became hooded. She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth, "Of course, sir." She said lowly and grabbed both her tits. He moved forward and placed his large cock between her tits.

Susan pressed her tits so that his large prick was between both of them and tightened, and Harry groaned. Susan grinned, "Do you like that, sir?" She said with a sultry moan. Harry growled.

"Oh, fuck yes. I'm going to fuck your tits, Sue and you're going to like it." Susan smiled brightly, ignoring the ache in her pussy.

"Of course, sir." Harry began to thrust in between her large boobs. Susan moaned along with Harry at the pleasant sensation that shot across both of them.

"Your tits are awesome, Sue." Harry groaned.

"Thank you, sir!" Susan moaned when he began to thrust hard. His hips smacking against her lower breasts. When his tip touched her chin, she tilted her head down and blinked in shock when his member poked her lips. Smirking, she waited until he thrust again and licked the tip.

Harry stiffened when he felt her tongue lick the tip of his prick. Looking down at her, as she stared up at him, "Lick it again." He demanded. She nodded submissively and licked the tip again.

Finally, he felt like he was about to burst when he felt her gently suck on the top of his member when it neared her. "Sue, I'm going to burst." Susan moaned.

"On my face, sir! Cum on my face! I want to be covered in your cum! Cum all over my face!" She said excitedly. Harry groaned once again and he thrust deeply into the valley of her tits. He stiffened and felt his member swell.

Susan was taken aback for a second by the sheer abundance of sperm that was landing smack on her face. She closed her eyes quickly, having heard that it burns if it goes into your eyes, and sure enough, felt her eyes get the force of his sperm. Some of it even went into her auburn hair, and she sighed in bliss.

Harry got off her quickly, looking apologetic, "Sorry, Sue, I got your hair dirty." Susan wiped some of his cum off her eyes and licked her fingers clean and moaned at the taste. It was simply divine!

Harry felt his member harden when he saw her cum covered face, some of it covered her hair. He trailed the droplets that fell out of her face and landed on her chest, trailing into the valley of her boobs.

She smiled through her sperm mask, "Don't worry about it, it's been one of my fantasies, now," She paused and gave him a sultry look, "I'm gushing, Harry. Care to stick your vibrating tongue up my cunt? My face is covered in your love, it's only fair." She said.

Harry grinned roguishly and grabbed her thighs to pull her towards him. Susan squealed and felt more of his cum soaking into her hair and drying in the cold wind. Harry spread her thighs up and sure enough, she was indeed gushing.

"Do you want me to use my magic on you, Sue?" Harry asked blowing on her wet cunt.

Susan moaned, "Yes, sir!"

"Say it, explicitly," He growled. She shivered.

"Harry, I want you to stick your tongue up my pussy! I'm aching for release, please, Harry. Please, sir!" Harry grinned at her address of 'sir'. It made him feel even more in control of the situation than he already was.

"Good girl, fondle yourself." Susan didn't waste any time and immediately grabbed her heaving tits and began to grope them roughly.

Harry smirked and licked her folds slightly. Susan moaned at the feeling of his rough tongue against her folds. Harry grinned and spread her folds, the sight of her wet entrance greeted him. He stuck his tongue out like a naughty little kid and shoved it into her folds.

Susan screamed at the intrusion. She trashed slightly, but remembering what he said, he fondled her boobs rougher this time and used her other hand to grab his hair and push him deeper. Harry grinned.

"Do you like it, Susan? Do you like my tongue up your pussy?" He asked coyly into her pussy and knew that it sent vibrations into her body. Susan nodded rapidly.

"Yes, sir! I love it, please, do it again, sir! Make me cum!" She screamed. Harry nodded and gave her a new 'kiss'.

"Good girl." Grinning coyly, he stuck his tongue up her cunt and waited until she moaned. Knowing it was going to drive her crazy, he rattled his tongue,

_$Then you're going to love this!$_ Making sure that his hissing was louder and heard her give out a loud scream into the air. Harry chuckled and held her thighs down and stuck his tongue inside her again, and hissed,

_$You like this don't you, you little bitch?$ _Susan's thought process was long gone as evidenced by her stuttering countenance. She came with another loud scream, her pussy squirting out juices into his face. He experimentally swallowed and found the taste to be slightly bitter, but pleasant nonetheless.

Susan looked at him with a crazed look on her cum and sweat-soaked face, "Fuck me, Harry! Don't make me wait anymore! Fuck me, fuck your slut senseless! Make me walk with a limp!" She yelled out.

"My, my what language," Harry said with a dark chuckle. He lined up his cock at her entrance. He slowly thrust in, trying not to hurt her, when she suddenly sat up and grabbed his hair,

"Fuck me, hard. I don't want any of the soft stuff, fuck me and make me your bitch!"

Harry shrugged and thrust in viciously, and she screamed. Feeling herself being filled completely, and his tip was poking her womb. Susan groaned and felt tears leaking out slightly. She had never felt so full in her entire life. She's had sex before but never has anyone filled her up completely.

Harry felt worried when tears leaked out of her eyes and mixed up with the sperm and sweat on her face to roll down her cheeks. "Sue, I'm sorry, was I too rough?" He asked with concern, rubbing her back comfortingly.

She shook her head with a smile, "No, Harry. I've just never felt so full, go on, you can do me now, and don't be gentle. Fuck me and make me your bitch." She said with a sultry lick of his cheek. Harry grinned, his confidence returning completely.

"Alright then, bitch. Get ready for the pounding of your life." He emphasized his point by pulling back, nearly out of her entrance and slamming his hips forward and into her, and repeated this process continuously. Susan moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes!" She yelled.

Harry repeatedly thrust in and out, as if he was taking out all of the pent of sexual frustrations out into the willing Susan Bones. He idly wondered how the hell his day went from getting excited about becoming Prefect only to end up having sex with one of the most beautiful girls in his year.

A sudden inspiration struck him when he grabbed her ass and pulled her up from the desk, making her wrap quivering legs around his waist when as he continued to make her bounce on his cock. His strength was evidenced when he looked like he wasn't even struggling with her weight, though to be fair, she wasn't at all heavy. Her constant workouts made sure of that.

She thanked Oliver Wood profusely, she thanked the goddamn sport of Quidditch, she thanked his work out regimen for the adonis with the body of a hunk that was pounding into her. Harry Potter might appear shy, and awkward boy with a sarcastic sense of humor, but get him into a mood and he was simply a god.

Deciding to give him a bit more incentive, she moaned again, "Suck on my tits, sir. Suck on your slut's tits, they are my weak spot." Susan said with a coy grin. Harry thrust in particularly hard.

"Did you just give me an order, bitch?" He growled. Susan moaned.

"No, sir, I would never." She said submissively. She was surprised at that, she wasn't particularly submissive.

"Though, I would say that it's a good idea." He said grinning and leaned down and gently latched onto one of her tits and sucked. Susan was panting hard, and wrapped her arms around him tightly, the sticky sperm on her face drying and getting replaced with sweat, her mascara was spread out.

He alternated with each breast, sucking, and nibbling then he looked into her cum-soaked face and grinned. She shivered, knowing what Harry was going to do.

_$I wonder if it's going to make you lactate._ He hissed and she screamed and orgasmed again. She didn't lactate, obviously, but she was panting hard. He grinned again and raised one of his hands up and struck her rear, _hard_.

"Come on, I haven't even cum yet, don't tell me you're getting tired." He growled. Susan nodded slightly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, your bitch is getting tired, please cum inside me." Harry didn't stop but looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure, Sue?" He asked gently, reminding her that it was just roleplay. Susan nodded and kissed him, her tongue playing with his.

"I'm on the Potion Harry, I won't get pregnant." She promised him and moaned loudly when he smacked her arse again, this time the other cheek.

"You like that?" She nodded.

"Yes sir, slap my arse again, please. Make me think of you every time I sit down." She begged. Harry nodded, alternating with each arse. Slapping groping, until her arse was red and was covered in handprints.

Finally, his thrusting began to speed up into an ungodly range and he panted, "Sue, I'm going to come!" He yelled.

"CUM IN ME! IN ME! COME IN YOUR BITCH!" She screamed and Harry groaned and was flush against her, the tip of his prick against her womb and began to ejaculate. Susan moaned at the feeling of his sperm in her body.

He leaned back against the wall, panting hard. He pulled out of her and sat her down on his lap. Susan leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. The cum on her face had dried out but the evidence was still there. She made sure that his prick was between her legs.

Finally, after he got his breath back, he nuzzled into her neck, "That was awesome." He mumbled against her skin, kissing and nibbling at it.

Moaning, she nodded, "Yep." She said brightly. Unlike Harry, whose fitness was at the peak, she wasn't very trained in such physically taxing activity and so it took her a few minutes until she got her breath back.

"Why?" Harry asked suddenly.

Susan looked at him with adoring eyes and sighed. Knowing he wanted an answer, she said, "I've had a crush on you for the longest of time." She admitted, "But it got nuclear this year, you got so tall and so handsome..." She trailed off and gave him a sultry smile, "I didn't plan on having sex with you today, I was here to relieve some stress." Harry had an idea of what she meant, "You looked so frustrated with everything that's been going on, and we both needed an outlet." She shrugged, her face reddening slightly at the words that she had said when they rutted like rabbits.

"I did put a silencing charm on the room, so I don't think anyone heard us," Harry said, remembering it. Susan nodded.

He chuckled, thinking the same thing, "'Make me your bitch', really?" He teased, but his own face was red.

Susan was blushing to her roots and on her face that had been soaked with dried cum, it looked sexy, "Okay, okay, I have a dirty talk fetish, alright? Now stop looking so smug." She slapped his naked chest.

"I guess I did make you my bitch." He said casually. Susan huffed.

"Don't expect me to act like your slave, Harry." She sniffed cutely. Harry grabbed her chin and tilted upwards and gave her a sweet kiss, not caring that he could taste himself on her lips.

"As if I would ever do that, it's just good blackmail material... bitch." He said with a smirk. Susan growled playfully, but then smiled and leaned her head on his chest. Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Can we do this again?" She asked suddenly. Harry blushed and nodded.

"Sure, I know a place where we won't be interrupted." He replied secretly. Susan nodded.

Sighing in disappointment, she got up on quivering legs. She groaned, "Oh, fuck, I can't even stand straight." She bemoaned.

As a man, it gave Harry a boost of confidence, but as a friend, he smiled and got up himself. Wordlessly, he summoned his clothes and her own, that were folded neatly and helped her dress herself up. Smacking her arse, he said, "Naughty little bitch, aren't you? Were you hoping to get caught?" Susan blushed as she used a _Cleaning _Charm to clean her face and waved her wand around Harry's face so her juices wouldn't show.

No sir, I just didn't expect anyone to walk in."

There was a beat of silence when he leaned in to kiss her soundly. With a smile that was returned he said, "Are you complaining, slut?" Susan blushed at the dirty talk.

"No, sir." She said and took a step towards the door only to nearly collapse. Harry caught her effortlessly.

"Looks like you can't walk, Sue." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Arsehole." She muttered, making him chuckle as he pulled out a cloth from his pocket. Susan watched as he wrapped the silky cloth around himself, and to her shock, the part of his body under the cloth vanished.

"You have an Invisibility Cloak!" Susan squeaked. Harry smiled.

"It's my dad's. Coming?" He pulled the material up so she could walk towards him. She tried to, but her legs were quivering too much. Harry gave her a cheeky grin and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked, her cheeks flushing. Harry smirked.

"It's my responsibility as Prefect to make sure that all students are in their bed after curfew." He replied.

"Is it also your responsibility to coat the student's face in your sperm?" She snarked.

"On a girl who asked me to make her my bitch? Yes, it is." Harry said cheekily. Susan huffed and leaned against his chest as he wrapped the material around himself with an impressive show of wandless magic.

-x-x-x-x-

_Please Review!_


End file.
